She really is the 9th wonder
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Don't read if you don't like or accept any of it. Contains language and violence. Chyna has just re-enter to the WWE has a GM and is try to fix what the authority broke. She will have to find the best people to help her fix this mess, but only one person stands in her way. Many other characters are mention/involved.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I am a fan of Chyna and I think its unfair that they won't let her into the Hall Of Fame (HOF), so this is a story for Chyna if she came back to WWE. I hold nothing against you or the things you did.

I don't know why, but Vince has called me back to help save WWE. Now this is just so unreal because they fired me and have just dishonored the name "Chyna". I don't why I am taking this job, but he has given a perfect contract and I don't have to fight any of Divas I am completely fine with. Time to call up some old friends.

Entering WWE HQ everyone seems pretty shock to see me here, but I pay no mind. I just how I don't run into the two people who ruin my life other than her dad.

I walk into Vince's office and stop seeing that he's on the phone. He quickly hangs up the phone and greets me. I just can't believe this or me. Why am I here? Honey, they ran you off, remember that?

"Still as beatifully as ever."

"Thank you, but why am I here?"

"The WWE Universe is in danger and we need all the help we can get, so I have put a lot of thought to into this. How would you like to be the GM for Raw?"

"That sounds great, but..."

"I promise you and I swear on my soul that there will be no funny business this time. I promise you that Joan...Chyna."

"I'll right I accept the job."

"Great now here's the second problem. I believe we have fuck up yet again at another pay-per view. TLC...Roman lost and not many people want Sheamus to have that belt, so I need to fix this."

"Isn't he a cousin or something to the Rock?"

"Yes, he is."

"How about we start with you saying you have special guest on Raw?"

"It's a _wonder_ to them and to everyone backstage."

"Wait, I would like to meet with Roman first. If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me, but for him...? We'll call him for you. Any other question you have for me?"

"No sir."

I head back to my hotel room and just fall on the bed. This may not go your way, Joan, but look on the bright side...you can may a comeback with this.

"This better be perfect cause I quit my other job for this WWE thing!

I have to meet up with Roman tomorrow. God...help...me.

Me: Alright first chapter short and I am sorry for that, but how do think this will all go for Chyna? Do you think that someone is still out to get her? What will happen with Roman? Stay tune!

Review, Like, and ask a Question if you like


	2. Chapter 2

God, I don't like this any of this.

Vince has given Chyna all the information about TLC and Monday Night Raw. Roman spear the crap out of Triple H. She smiles at herself, but quickly drops her head has Roman approach her.

"Are you Chyna?'

"Yes, I am and you must be Roman?"

She shakes his hand.

"So why have you, well HQ call me to meet with you?"

"Ahaha, well I am going to the new GM for Raw and I have to find a way to fix everything they broke."

"Sorry to say this, but are you the one that Triple H was talking about on the podcast? Why did they call you? It sounds like they don't want you here at all."

"Everything is the past. I say forgive and forget, but I am sure that there is someone waiting to mess me and get me fired again. I won't let that happen."

Roman's phone rings and it's a text from Dean.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. How would like to have your family ringside as you face Sheamus in another TLC match for the belt? It will be no DQ."

"...hmmm?"

"There is no Nation thing. That's why your family is there to help protect you from any of their bullshit. If any other teams are to ruin this match they will be delta with. What do you say?"

"I have no problem with this at all."

"Perfect, now Roman promise me this, You promise you won't tell anyone about me."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

Monday Night Raw

Chyna has locked herself in her office just to keep safe and be 'on the down low'.

Everything is just fine. Nothing and no one can ruin this moment for you. Just pray that the fans will cheer for you cause if not you have these two: Go down to ring and talk or book it backstage.

Chyna's phone rings and she laughs.

"Shawn?"

"Hey sweetie!"

"This is awesome just the person who I wanted to talk too. Listen I was wonder if you can on Thursday Night SmackDown as a special guest?"

"Sure anything for you, but are really the new GM?"

"Yeah and I can't get a hold of myself. Vince is giving me this job, but for now I just have control of the main event and I plan on fixing everything they broke."

"There's a start for you, but let me know if you need any help with anything...or anyone."

"Do you think they are going to throw that back in my face?"

"It's a cheap shot, but yes and I don't be believe they have the guts to show anything, but someone is sure to run their fat mouth. Don't let them chase you away like what they did last time, cause that hurt me. I lost a friend and wanted to tell Hunter about what he did wrong, but it was none of business, so I stayed out of it, but it still hurts me till this day and I'm sorry I didn't try to fix it."

"It's okay, Shawn and thank you for telling me that. I feel a bit better after knowing I did have a few people on my side."

"I recall that day you didn't show up to work and Hunter said you quit, but I knew he was lying. Everyone in that room knew he was fucking lying, but since Vince was in the room we just kept our mouths close."

"Everyone was worried about their jobs and I don't blame them. I don't care about what happen. I care about them taking my job away from me. I broke records that none of their Divas can do now and since the rules have change no one is willing to step into the ring and fight a man."

"No one can do what you did, Chyna. Remember that...oh I got to go, but I'll call you later."

"Kay. Bye Shawn and thank you."

"You're welcome."

The call ends.

Outside

I wonder who is person my dad called in. It's not the best time to bring someone while Hunter is out and I still have to fight a way to break Roman after what he did to my husband. I will make him pay...oh speak of the devil.

Roman, Dean, and The Usos are walking down the hallway.

"Roman!"

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes...you can help me seal your faith tonight."

Roman and the others bursts out laughing and Dean fell on the floor holding his sides.

"What the hell are you four laughing at?"

"You!"

"Look the person behind that door has spoken with me early today and this...isn't someone who you want to see ever again here."

The Usos help Dean off the floor.

I can think of twenty people who dad never wants to come back to WWE, but who?

"You will tell me! Now!"

"I can't. I made a promise. Sorry, come on guys."

They left me here! Who do they think they are?! If I knock on the door will they answer? Maybe not. I'll find out before the end of the night. Let me go find daddy.

The main event

"And now I want you all to help me welcome our special guest!"

Chyna's music hits and the fans go nuts, but the children don't cheer not knowing who this woman is.

Chyna comes out holding her heart waving and walks down to the ring.

"Wow! You all know how to greet a girl back home."

The crowd roars with cheers and chants "Let's go Chyna!".

"Chyna is the new GM for Raw and will be on Smackdown as well. She not the GM for Smackdown, but she will be there. I'm sure you have something plan for these people?"

"Yes, sir. How would you all like to see a rematch between Sheamus and Roman in a TLC with no DQ tonight!?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Alright!"

"Oh hell no!"

"Sweetheart what are you doing?"

"Dad of all the people you can call back you call her!"

Chyna steps out the ring.

"I thought this would a great idea! This is my company and I won't you ruin it!"

"Dad! I'm not going to ru...!"

Roman's music hits and everyone enters the ring.

"I'm here for my match so if you two would please leave the ring."

The match ends perfect Roman wins the belt from Sheamus having only the Nation and New Day trying to safe Sheamus, but fault poorly due to Roman's family and Chyna's bodyguards that where wearing DX-Generation T-shirts. Balloons fall and everyone is cheering. Chyna steps into the ring and pats Roman on the back only soon to lifted on to Roman's shoulders.

"This is the worst day of my life."

"Your dad brought who back?"

"Chyna! Freaking Chyna!"

"I am on some painkillers right now are sure it Chyna?"

"Yes! Here I'll send you a picture."

"Holy crap it is her!"

Me: Tell me if you see any mis-spell words or missing words. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really Roman that's so stupid?"

"I'm telling that what she did and that's how she got dad arrested."

"It was funny if you ask me."

"Dean!"

Chyna sitting at a bar with her co-workers Roman, Dean, and the Usos laughing at Stephanie because it was all her fault.

"Well Dean, if you ask me I say that should have taking her ass!"

The tables roars with laughter as Chyna tells about how if should have went down and it just would bad for Stephanie.

"I like Chyna's thought better."

"Me too, Uso."

"Well, look I have to protect you four from her. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"That's sweet of Chyna, but why weren't you there Monday?"

"Oh sorry I didn't feel so good and I don't really see why I am drinking with you guys, when I could be asleep."

"Easy, we wanted to chill with our new boss."

"I can only protect you at Raw. Smackdown you are on your own."

"Don't worry about us, Chyna. This family can take care of itself we don't want to bug our big sister."

"Roman...big sister?"

"Yeah, you're one of us, Chyna!"

"Dean, don't get carried away. I'm not dragging your ass to the car!"

"Lights up, Roman!"

"Yeah, he gone."

"Jey!"

"What?"

Chyna shakes her head and thinks to about what will with Vince and Stephanie, but it's not her problem for now, so she laughs with her new friends and look to the future.

"Shawn, sorry I'm late."

"At least you made it, cause I thought you didn't want to come."

"What!? No, this is great. It's been along time since I spent time with a friend at new year's."

"Didn't I see you hanging out with Dean Ambrose and his friends?"

"Well yeah, but that was just at a bar and we talk about Monday Night Raw. It was basic work with drinks..."

"If you say so, also can me a child, but lets go to a toy store."

"Shawn...why?"

"Cause I got a crazy idea...something like DX, but I have to work you into it first."

"That all sounds odd, but lets stay in the diner awhile it's freeze out there."

"Who the hell does she think she is!? I'm Stephanie McMahon and I get whatever I want!"

"Uh sweetie, can you cool it? Look Shawn is with her making we can use him?"

"I don't think so, cause last time when you weren't...stop the car."

"What?"

"Isn't that them right there in that diner?"

"Yes."

"Hunter, I got an idea...let's go and join them?"

This doesn't seem like a good idea.

"See that's why I could smile, but then you know I wasn't suppose to and everytime when the cam...!"

"Hey there!"

And all the fun goes out the window, so much for easying into it thing.

Stephanie sits next to Chyna as Triple H sits next to Shawn.

"Funny seeing you two here. What's going on?'

"Having breakfast and then going to have some fun."

"You don't mind if Hunter and me tag along do you?"

Shawn can see that Chyna hasn't said anything, she just looking out the window.

This isn't going to be easy at all.

"Sure, it'll be just like old times, but Hunter cut his hair."

Everyone chuckles, but Chyna she doesn't like this and she knows her day is going to be sour, but she will ride it out as long as she has Shawn she's fine.

"How did you get here, Shawn?"

"Oh, I took a cab."

"Chyna, how did you...?"

"Cab."

"Well you guys can ride with Stephanie and me, if you want?"

I would rather walk in a snow storm then get in a car with those two.

"Thanks, Hunter."

I'll have to forgive Shawn later for me not talking at this odd whatever happening now.

"Come on let's leave."

"Shawn, okay, let me ask this why did you want to come to a toy store?"

"You'll see why. Come on Chyna!"

Shawn and Chyna jumps out the ran and rush into the very large toy building.

"Why the hell did he want to come here?"

"We have to go in and find them to guess why."

"I don't want to, Hunter."

"Well to bad this was your idea, now stick to it."

"Oh wow, this place is huge, just look at map."

"Three floors and toys...and hey look! On the second floor there a small sweet shop."

"Shawn..."

"Look don't let them get to you. You still have me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"There you two are! You just ran in here and...what's that?"

Chyna hands Stephanie the map.

"This place is way too big to be a toy...wait there a sweet shop on the second floor!"

Hunter looks at Shawn who backs way slowly.

"Alright so, what do we do?"

"Easy act like we're five with no parents and goof off."

This is not something you see everyday, but four grow ass adults playing with marshmallow shooters on scooters shooting at each other. The best way to kill time with your friends or your so called friends.

"Hey look! Can we ride this train?"

"It looks big for anyone to ride it."

"It says on the map that...OW! Damnit Chyna!"

"That's what you get!"

"Stop it please, now what does it say Shawn?"

"That we can ride the train up to second and third floor and there is fire pole on the third floor if you wish to leave quickly."

"What's on the second floor?"

"Other than the sweet shop it looks like puzzles and board games, Stephanie."

"What's on third floor then?"

"Uh card games, dolls, and stuff animals is what's on the third floor, Hunter."

"...!"

"Oh hey listen, if you go on the third floor you get a free pet fish and you get to choose it."

"So, we don't go now the third floor that's what it sounds like."

"Get on the train and we head to the sweet shop and then we'll leave."

Donuts and brownies the best two sweets in the world. Everything seems normal to Chyna, but she has something else plan for here friends and she wants to be around New Year's night.

"Hey listen, I'm going up to the third floor and look around. If you all can wait for me in car?"

"Sure thing, Chyna."

"Thank you, Hunter."

Chyna gets up from the table and jumps into the train on it's fifth time up here. Hunter and Stephanie well Stephanie ask question about Chyna.

"Come on Shawn, why are you really here?"

"Look like I said I'm just keeping an eye on her."

"Why? She's a grown woman."

"Well if she's a grown woman, why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Shawn, look I'm trying to help you. She just playing around with you."

"Stephanie, what the hell are you talking?!"

"Please fill me cause I am also lost."

"Damn! Hunter help me out here."

"Is this about what happen on Raw?"

"Shut up Shawn!"

"You know what I'm going to do what Roman did and walk away, before this gets any worst."

Shawn gets up and runs over to the train glad that he doesn't have to listen to Stephanie's mouth anymore.

I see that Hunter didn't try to do anything again, almost just like when Brock broke my arm on Raw.

Chyna has pick up three board games, two card games, and one puzzle a long with a small pink stuff panda.

"Oh cool! You remind me of someone."

She picks up a large stuff fox with a white heart in his mouth.

"Chyna!"

"Shawn? Why are you up here?"

"I came to find you...cause Stephanie got sick...and Hunter took her home."

"It's okay if your lying as long as they are gone from me, but I going to pay for these."

"I'll right we'll take a cab together...is that a fish?"

'Yes it is. It's a African Cichild."

"Don't you have a dog?"

"Yes."

"I heading back to the second floor real quick and I'll see you on the ground floor."

"Yes."

Shawn takes the train back down and Chyna takes the fire pole.

"Ugh! Really Shawn? Three boxes of donuts?"

"Hey we have to something sweet at the party."

"I can't believe you right now."

The party was everything and the best part that Chyna ever threw.

She got the whole roster and some people from NXT. Bayley, Finn, and Regal not much, but a few.

"Now this is how you throw a party."

"Umm, Roman can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I have plans for when Seth comes back, but I need all three of you to agree on this."

"You have have if Seth says yes and wait for Dean cause I don't even think he knows where he is."

"I hope he agrees to this cause if not that's another good storyline that won't see the light of day."

Me: Oh boy...un comment if you want and if not well...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Chyna, can I talk to you from a minute?"

"What is it Hunter?"

"Well, you know it's a new year and that means new people get put into the Hall of Fame, so you want to help me pick?"

"No, I think Stephanie and you can handle that yourself or you can open at poll at and let the universe choice and follow with it."

"Why don't you want to help?"

"I feel uncomfortable and I'm late for a meeting."

"You don't have a meeting today, no one does!"

"Late for a meeting with a friend, bye."

...

"He ask you to help with the Hall of Fame?!"

"Yeah, do you believe that?"

"I find all of this as a joke."

"Yes, I do too, me coming back to fix this!? What they broke and plus I can't get intouch with this Seth Rollins kid."

"You coming back is a dream come true, but you are right for calling me a kid."

"Thanks, but do I really have to call him a kid?"

"Cause to the WWE universe Seth Rollins is the son of Hunter and Stephanie and they is also said by his fangirls."

"Wow, so Roman was right. Seth's fangirls are odd, by lovable."

"Wait a minute, some the ones that don't hurt you."

"Agree."

"You aren't going to help them with the Hall of Fame are you?"

"Nope. Oh, listen I got an idea for Raw and I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Just like in the good old days we invade, but we invade and take over Monday Night Raw and to be really...I guess stupid we but the name of the super stars and divas into two different hats and who evers name we pull that have to fight."

"I like the sound of that, but what kind of a match is it? Look there was a wheel with different kinds of matches on it what if we re-add that?"

"I didn't know they had that, but yeah let's do it! We'll dress up in ring attire!"

"Oh my! This isn't going to be good."

"Oh come on, you look great."

"Easy for you to say! You look like you haven't aged at all."

"Now that's a lie. I have aged a little or is it cause I dye my hair back?"

...

"Hunter, did you ask her about the Hall of Fame?"

"I did and she said she doesn't want to help with it."

"Are you kidding me? Is this because of that podcast that happen, but it's true. She is a pornstar."

"She may use Seth as an example against us and I hope that she doesn't."

"How would she know about Seth's nude pics?"

"It's the Internet, Stephanie, plus I think she can also use everyone from the pass."

"Why?"

"It's the PG era! Back in the day we could do what ever we please and the fans."

"No one told you flash them and really the PG era. Hunter we can say bitch on TV. Don't make me call the Bella Twins to recall those events."

"No, you don't have too, but we have to do something for the Hall of Fame."

"Don't worry just leave that to me."

...

Me: That's the next chapter, but what does Stephanie have plan for the new members in the Hall of Fame?

HBK: Review if you want, but you really don't have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry I have been drowning in school work.

Chyna: We all know how that feels.

...

"Sorry Chyna, these 3 weeks have been great, but I have my own stuff to attend."

"Thanks Shawn, I hope you come back and see me."

"You know I will sweetie."

Shawn hugs Chyna and then leaves in a taxi.

"Time to meet the Hardys."

...

"Matt will you cool it?"

"Look I'm just a little...worried."

"About what!? It's Chyna! It's not like it's Triple H or Vince himself they both hate us. We should be super lucky that we get to talk to her."

"Why did she leave WWE?"

"She didn't leave they fired her for reason unknown, but I think Stephanie got her fired."

"Why?"

"Chyna was close to Hunter, so Stephanie took her out of the whole picture by killing her career and eraseing her from WWE."

"Stephanie is cold-hearted."

"She has power, so she gets whatever she wants."

"Yeah but...!

"Hello Jeff and Matt Hardy. You two would both like to get back in the WWE and end your careers here. May I ask why?"

"Working here was the high point of our career and we want back in, if that's no problem with you?"

"Even though I don't care about Stephanie. She said you two are too dagnurse to let in, because both of you have been arrested. Drugs and Violence, but most of wrestlers are out on injury and some of tag teams aren't good any more so...you boys get the job."

"Really? Thanks!" Matt shakes Chyna's hand.

"May I ask you a personal question Chyna?"

"That depends on what it is?"

"...never mind, but thanks."

...

"SHE GAVE THE HARDYS A CONTRACT!?"

"You acting like she gave Roman two belts."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Will you stop acting out?"

"Hunter don't you see she stole my dad from, she's protecting Roman and his family, and now she is trying to steal WWE from me?"

"I don't know if have drinking something or not, but ever since she came the rating are out of the toilet and threw the roof. Just be happy for the rating and plus the WWE Network really seems to like her too."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not try to protect her. I want her gone just as bad as you do, but we can't make your dad see that."

...

Now it's time to deal with Seth Rollins.

"Hi Chyna, sorry we had to do this by web cam, but hey we're both here."

"Hello Seth. I wanted to talk to you about refroming The Shield."

Seth frowns.

"Look Chyna, I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Tell me why then. Is it them, you, or the fans?"

"It's us."

Us...?

"What happen in the Shield?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Kevin jumps in Seth's lap and sits there with a very happy face.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your nude pictures, does it?"

"No, but close."

Close...think Chyna think.

"Seth it's just you and me...and your dog. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I mean look who your talking to Chyna the pornstar. Tell please, we are both basicly the same."

"I guess your right, but it didn't mean to happen."

"What didn't mean to happen?"

"One night we all went out for drinks after the show and I guess we were all in a good mood we didn't know how much we drank."

"..."

"I don't know how we got to our hotel room, but we...made a...porno."

Seth holds Kevin to his chest.

"That's one problem, but I don't think that is what eatting you. I think you had a girlfriend at that time or something?"

Seth blush

"No, that's not it."

I think I know what it is now.

"Were you the girl, Seth?"

A tear fell from Seth's eye.

"You didn't like it and you regert it, don't you?"

"No it's not...Shit why did I say that?"

Seth ran his hands through his hair.

"So you like it?"

"I'm confused. I don't even have a good reason for why I join Hunter!? I don't know I did that, but they hate me for breaking the Shield."

"Seth baby, your brothers don't hate you. They don't why you turn your back on them. Does Roman call you his little baby brother?"

"Yeah..."

"And I bet if you got in any big trouble your big brothers would come and save you. Seth they still love you. You just need to talk to them."

"We need to destory the tape."

"Who has the tape?"

"Roman or Dean, but I think it's Roman."

"Alright, I'll ask Roman for the tape and a meeting between you three and we are going to fix it, because you boys made a lot of extra money as the Shield."

"Thanks Chyna."

...

Me: Sorry for the long update.

Chris: So when does Y2J steps in?

Me: Whenever I get a break from school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here it is, Chyna."

"Thank you, Roman. Now how about we talk this problem."

Seth locks his eyes on the floor as Roman hands the tape over to Chyna. Dean looks at Seth and trys to touch him, but Seth moves away from his hand.

"It's not anything to fire us over is it?"

"No, Dean. I'm not going to fire you three or anything I just want you three to talk to each other."

"Seth, come on. Roman and me said sorry."

"That's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"If I could turn back time and stop myself from attacking you guys I would. I was confuse because I really do love the both of you, but I guess what happen...broke my mind and is wanted to get away for a little while, but instead I fuck everything up."

Seth sobs and Roman grabs his hands.

"Seth, look at me."

Seth looks at Roman.

"I'm sorry for what Dean and me did to you, but..."

Roman leans into Seth's ear.

"I like what happen and if I hurt you please know that I didn't mean too."

Seth turns away from Roman.

"I love you too much to let you go my little baby brother."

"..."

"Roman quit hogging him."

Roman let's go Seth and Dean wraps his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Sethie."

"God..."

Dean hugs Seth.

"We could never hurt you. I would always hunt you down so I could talk you, but Hunter always got in fucking so I kept trying to catch you. Never could talk to you until Chyna came back and with her help we can reform the Shield and be back together as a family."

"Dean..."

Chyna looks at Seth and smiles.

"I'll do! We can reform the Shield!"

Roman and Dean cheers and hugs Seth.

"That's great, but need we well WWE needs you to heal first before you come back. I'll talk to Vince and the writers about the storyline to fix this first thing in morning, but for now I need to help Roman win."

"The Royal Rumble?"

"Triple H is planning to screw you and I'm not going to let that happen, so I made up this plan."

...

"It looks like Roman is going to win this, JBL."

"It's all lucky, Cole. I'm telling you that this young man right here, Roman...! What the hell is Triple H doing?!"

"It looks like he try to pull Roman by his feet. Oh god wait a minute!"

"Not tonight!"

Chyna hits Triple H with a chair.

"Oh my god! Did you see that, JBL?! Chyna just hit the Triple H in the back with a chair!"

"Looks like Chyna is Roman's new bodyguard."

"Nooo! Get the League of Nation! GET THEM OUT HERE NOW!"

Stephanie push Chyna!

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

Chris Jericho appears on the screen.

"The Nation is over!"

"NOOOO!"

Chyna groups stands tall on stage waiting for Roman to win.

"Pin him now Roman!" AJ Lee screams.

"1...2...3!"

"And here's your winning The World Heavy Champion Roman Reigns!"

Balloons drops and Chyna runs in the ring and hug Roman. Everyone runs in the ring and cheer for Roman. Chris Jericho, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, The Usos and The Rock.

Stephanie runs in the ring.

"YOU BITCH!"

Stephanie punch Chyna in the face.

Everyone crowds around Chyna and only thing to be heard was...

"I HAVE HAD A ENOUGH OF YOU!" 

Chyna runs out and attack Stephanie hitting and pulling her hair.

"I AM SICK OF YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ME! FUCK YOU!"

"Chyna! No!"

The Shield pulls Chyna off of Stephanie and the whole team goes into the back.

...

In Chyna's Office

"I told that her and Hunter not to mess with up and what did she do...jump in the mix."

"I'm in trouble."

"No you're not. No one is, because both of you beat the hell out of each other and I doubt she would try to anything after you attack her, Chyna. Nice to see you still have some fight in you. Everyone enjoy your night and your party."

...

Me: I think I made a few errors.

Chyna: No one cares.


	7. Chapter 7

Knock Knock.

"Come in."

"So my dad wasn't kidding about bringing you back."

"That voice...Shane."

"The one and only."

"Come to finish your sister dirty work."

"Fuck her. I came here to warn you."

"About what? What are you talking about?"

"My dad is trying to use you again. He brought you here so Stephanie can make you look like a liar and fool again."

"I believe you on that, but he has had my back ever since I got back."

"No, don't believe anything that he says. She going to use your explicit work as the right for you not been here, because in her mind your only good for one thing. None of this shouldn't have happen and it would have never happen if you stayed in the WWE."

"Look! They fired me! That's not my fault! It was because of her and Hunter is why I got fired. She could have had him, but she didn't have to take my job from me! I don't even know why I came back."

"If you help me win against the UnderTaker at WM32, then I will give you control of SmackDown."

"I got half of Raw and you want the whole thing?" 

"Yes, because not everyone is getting a storyline, titles, or a small chance to shine. Why is everyone out on injury?"

"Ask her, because I don't know. They were gone when I got here."

"See that's what I mean. She doesn't know what's she doing! If I don't get her out of here there may not be a WWE anymore and it will be all of her fault."

"She'll be greatly shame for ruining it and everyone would say, 'hey you remember the woman who ruin WWE?' that it for her."

"Another thing the Superstars and I think some of the Divas have been under attack and that means we have to upgrade our security."

"That's not going happen."

"I can fix everything that she broke and clear your name."

"It's a little late for that, but I'll help you, Shane."

"Thank you, Chyna."

...

Later

"Roman! Roman! Roman!"

"It's all good, Chyna."

"But you weren't suppose to get hurt and now all three former Shield members are out on injury. Great no woman is going to watch SmackDown or Raw now."

"What do you mean?"

"Roman, the only reason why we got some extra rating was because of Dean and you."

"They should have never broken the Shield."

"You think!?"

...

"Dad! He is only here to ruin me!"

"No."

"What?"

"I think I know why he is really here."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"You saw I ask Chyna to come back and you thought I wanted here to fix what has happen to the WWE, right?"

"Right."

"Well you're wrong. I ask her to come back so you can shoot her down again to show everyone you are the top Diva and this is your company."

"You bring her back for me to ruin her again?"

"That's correct."

"Oh daddy."

...

"Chyna, do you need something?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Alright shoot."

"I need for you to take a dive at WM32 for the WWE Universe."

"I still have to give a good show and you know that."

"Yes, I do understand, but please do this for me and the Universe."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I agree with you. It's going to be very difficult."

...

"Shane came back!?"

"I was super shock too."

"It's been along time since he was there. It's been some years, I think."

"Yeah, it's been some years for him, but I glad he's back. He said if I help him take down the UnderTaker at WM32 then he'll help me ruin Stephanie like who she ruin me."

"About fucking time! Someone needs to put bitch in her fucking spot, and Hunter didn't do shit."

"Shawn!?"

"But am I right?"

"You're right."

"Thanks."

"He also told me that Vince is using me."

"Who isn't he using?"

"Right again."

"Thanks, but what is try to ruin you again or this time destroy you?"

"I have no clue, but when will you be back?"

"In about another week."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"It's all good. I'll take to next time. Night, Shawn."

"Night, Chyna."

...

Me: Super sorry for this beening short, but school is killing me.

Seth Rollins: I wonder what's going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen when Roman gets here tell him to come to my office. I need to speak with him."

It was a very long time before Roman even show up and when he did Triple H was in the ring with Dolph Ziggler. Roman shows up and beats the hell out of Triple H from the ring to all the way backstage. Breaking up this fight is impossible it's just like Brock and the Undertaker at it again.

"Roman!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Uce!"

"It's not worth it! You'll get him at WM 32!"

"Dude just let him go!"

"Roman come on, look you made him bleed."

"No, Dean. Mark move or you'll be next."

Mark Henry quickly backs away. Jack Swagger, Dean Ambrose and the Uso try to pull Roman off of Triple H, but fails.

"Roman, you need to go and see Chyna!"

Dean's words hit Roman's eardrums and he lets go of Triple H and kicks him in the side one last time. Roman takes off looking for Chyna.

"Oh my god. What has Roman done?"

She is going to be so pissed at me.

Roman slowly opens the door.

"Hello Chyna."

"Roman."

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Well first welcome and second...good job."

"...what?"

"You did something for me and didn't have to ask you, so thank you."

"I'm confuse."

"Don't be and how is your nose?"

"It's all good."

"Listen I think we got a better plan for WM. How would you feel if your little baby brother helps you in match?"

"Seth?"

"Yes, we think he'll be able to come back during that time and he ask me if he can help you to seem likes he's good again and then you can reform the Shield. What do you think?"

"So he going to steal my spotlight again?"

"...what?"

"Cause last time when I was in the ring with Brock he cash it in."

"Oh no he doesn't have the case anymore. This...well it will all be about you that moment."

"I'm fine with that."

"Wait, when you win the balloons are going to fall. Seth is still going to be in the ring with you and Dean we run from back after about a good three minutes I'll come out with my confetti gun."

"Sounds like fun."

"I know right! Oh, and a party will be ready backstage for you."

"Alright."

...

"That bitch sent Roman to do her dirty work."

"I don't that she sent Roman on me, Steph."

"So, you accpet that he beat the crap out you?"

"Hell no, I mean that she won't do something so stupid."

"Do you think that she's..."

"She's what?"

"Nothing."

Stephanie leaves the room and hunts down Chyna.

...

"Hey Chyna, do you think I can beat Brock?"

"Dean, you have more energy and sprite then anyone I know. Hell yeah you can beat him."

"Cause I ask...!?"

Stephanie walks in and slams the door.

"You got some nervous sending your little lap dog to do your dirty work."

"Stephanie, what are you talking about? I talking with Dean."

"Dean can wait. How could you send Roman on Hunter?"

"Look I didn't Roman on him because I told everyone when Roman gets here make sure he comes to my office, but he didn't he went right out to the ring to get Hunter. That had nothing to do with me."

"You always say you can protect them, but you won't be able to save them this time. Are you still mad about what happen with Hunter and you, cause if so move on he got a better woman!"

"I don't care. I'm fine with what happen I just wish you didn't have to take my job from me, but I guess you are scary of me. You could never fight me in the ring and so you had me remove. I think Hunter is only with for the money and power."

"Coming for the She-Hulk. You can't even fight me now and anything me and Hunter have kids together and if that's not love then I don't know what is."

"Just because you have kids doesn't mean anything. He could be lying to you. He may be gay and using you as a cover up."

"How dare you! Why the hell are you so close to Roman then...I mean he is a married man and he has a daughter. Are you trying to destroy his marriage."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"This is what you do, right? You are a pornstar! Don't you just sleep with whoever you want?"

Chyna squeeze her phone in her hand and Dean seats back to shock to move. Stephanie is right Chyna is close to Roman and Dean, but only because she's trying to fix WWE.

"That's not what I want Stephanie. I got back what I wanted. My job, but only to come back to found out it's another fake. It must have been hard for you when Shane back out wasn't it? You are last person in the world to get that trophy. I don't regret anything that I have done, but I bet you do."

"Shove it up your ass!"

Stephanie once again hits Chyna in the face.

"AGGGGRRRHHHHHHHH!"

Chyna jumps on Stephanie and starts to hit her in face and head.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"Chyna! No! Stop!"

Dean push the two women apart, but it really didn't work out as he plan. It only got worst and Chyna's office was trash. Dean trys to keep them apart for another 10 minutes before the Uso and Roman show up.

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck!?" 

"Chyna! Dean what happen!?"

"STOP FUCKING LOOKING AND FUCKING HELP ME!"

Dean and Jey got Stephanie.

Roman and Jimmy got Chyna.

No one can pull them apart cause Chyna has Stephanie's hair.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR!"

"HELL NO!"

"Chyna let go of her hair!"

"NO!"

"YEAH LISTEN TO YOU BOY TOY, ROMAN!"

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I RIP THIS SHIT OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD! YOU CHEATING BITCH!"

Roman has no idea what is going on or why Stephanie just call him that.

"Chyna babygirl let go of hair. We don't Hunter to show up...for another ass whooping."

Chyna let's go of Stephanie's hair after for her own team.

Dean, Jey and Jimmy carry Stephanie outside while Roman stay with Chyna."

"So, I'm your boy toy?"

"!"

"What does she mean by that?"

"You have a family and I guess she trying to say that porn ruins families or pornstars don't have a family. Hell I don't know, but I do know that you a co-worker and a friend. That's all that you are to me."

"I see you as a free and not a boss. We can go out and drink with you, but with her...hit me with truck."

"She thought I sent you after Hunter."

"I should tell her that was all me."

"You should tell her that We're the authority now, bitch!"

"You really hate her?"

"No, I just hate what she did."

"What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Roman hugs Chyna almost crushing her, but she knows that it's fill with love for her as his friend.

...

I need to go and talk to Shane and the Undertaker, but I am so sleepy. I'll take with later. I just need for someone to make the Undertaker lose or talk to him about how he can lose.

...

Me: Sorry for the late update. Springbreak was crazy and I wasn't at home, but here is new chapter.

Chyna: Yep, everything was crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Sorry about, but this may contains spoilers. These are my thoughts on who should win and these can be wrong or right just please don't judge me.

Chyna: You started on this late.

Me: My own life drama!?

Chyna: Sorry, cupcake. Here we go everyone!

...

"Look Mark you need to take a dive at WM3."

"I don't want too, Chyna."

"I know that. We all know that, but because of Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie you lost. You are 21-1 because of Brock and that should have never happen."

The Undertaker lowers his head to hide his failure.

"I didn't want to lose, but they made me and I don't understand why they need him here. He is just in the damn way! I mean yeah we broke things and hurt other people sometimes, but if you breath he'll hit you in face."

"We don't need a beast. We need the dead man. Shane doesn't ever like Brock because I thinks this is right, but he told me that once Vince set Brock on Stephanie and Kurt save her...or was it Austin?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll lose to get those fucker out of power...if we can have another party back stage?"

"Deal. What about Kane?"

"The Giant thing is what he is in."

"So they put him with Big Show?"

"Chyna, I don't what the writers are doing."

"Trying to fired."

"That too."

...

"Roman? Do you feel okay?"

"I feel just fine, but I want that belt and I plan on walking out with it."

"You will, so don't worry. Dean is super ready."

"Yep! I'm going to hunt down a beast and bring it back to you, Chyna."

"Dean, why?"

"You don't want my gift?"

"...?"

"Dean, I don't Chyna would like that."

"You don't want a beast?"

"Dean, I would rather see a puppy dress as a dragon."

"That can happen too!"

Dean puts out a little German Shepherd dress as a blue dragon. Roman looks at Dean without saying a word.

This...Dean...I...I don't know what goes on in his head and he doesn't know about mine.

I did this to make them the laugh and they are standing there looking at me if I lost my damn mind.

"I thought you would laugh?"

"Can I hold him, Dean?"

"Sure."

Dean hands Chyna the dog and she cuddles him.

"I wish you boys the best of luck in your matches."

Dean and Roman both nod to Chyna and the puppy.

...

Hours later

"This is so much better than I thought."

The Usos won over the Dudley Boys, but no one cares about the Dudley Boys.

Braun Strowman wins the Andre the Giant Memorial. Who can beat that man?

Kalisto won over Ryback. That must have been hard for him, but that man has balls.

The New Day wins over The League of Nations. I guess they didn't eat their booty-o's.

I don't know if Randy or John is going to show, but I have Seth on my side.

For the Diva I don't care, but it looks like AJ mess up Charlotte's match and got back her belt. Good for you, AJ.

I believe Kevin will win that Intercontinental Championship from Sami.

AJ Styles wins over YSJ. I feel sorry for Chris.

They are speaking of the Rock coming here, but I hope he doesn't. I got about feeling if he does come here.

Dean will win over Brock, because I believe that.

Shane should win over the Undertakes, because Undertakes will take a fall.

Roman is going to win back the belt. Hunter is old just like me...no. He just need to give up. Shawn doesn't this anymore and I can't do it.

...

During Roman's match

"Is that Seth Rollins?"

"What is he doing here?"

"It's easy Cole! He's here to help Triple H!"

"Wait a minute Seth Rollins is beating down Triple H!?"

"NO! Someone stop that man! He's lost it!"

"I don't think so JBL. Seth Rollins is doing the right thing, but does this mean that The Shield will reform?"

"I agree with Cole on that one, JBL."

"Bryan shut up! Why are you?"

"Wait, look at this! Seth Rollins just threw Triple H into Roman for a clothes line! What the? Did he just give Roman a thumps up?"

"I don't know Cole, but Seth Rollins is leaving."

"Wait Bryan! Is that Stephanie coming down?"

"Seth! SETH! SETH!"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"I'm helping my brother. That's what I'm doing."

Stephanie slaps Seth and as Seth falls to floor Stephanie continues to slap at his head.

"Oh look at Bryna!"

"Here comes Dean Ambrose and Chyna!" 

"What does Chyna have in her hand?"

"I don't JBL, but we're about to find out!"

Chyna pushes Stephanie off of Seth and shoot her with a confetti gun.

"Oh my god!"

"I don't believe this madness!"

"Roman Regins just won! We have a new champion!"

Seth and Dean run in the ring to celebrate with Roman. Stephanie crys on the floor as the balloons fall down.

"Too bad, Stephanie ain't payback a bitch?"

Chyna gets in the ring with the Shield and steps over Triple H's body. Chyna claps her hands for her new champion, but Roman hands her the belt and picks her up. Dean and Seth are on the ropes cheering with crowd for Roman. Chyna holds up the belt and points at Roman, but the music soon stops only to hear.

"This isn't over Chyna! I STILL HAVE POWER IN THIS COMPANY! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, BECAUSE THIS IS ALL MINE! YOU LIVE IN MY WORLD AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LAST LONG, SO BE READY!"

Chyna doesn't hear a word Stephanie says because something else in the air change. The Rock's theme was playing Stephanie quickly drags Hunter out of ring and stands on the side. Chyna see the anger in Roman's eyes.

"It's a flame..."

"Roman, you final got the belt."

Roman nods and the other Shield members are waiting for something, but Chyna doesn't what's about to happening.

Roman attacks The Rock and Dean protects Chyna. Seth slips out of the ring and picks up a mike.

"Undetected heel turn!"

"Dean, why is Roman doing this?"

"We are going to reform the Shield. This is our heel turn and don't worry the Rock is in on it."

Roman just SuperMan Punch the Rock!

This whole place has gone slient. Why...?

...

In the back the party that Chyna promise the Undertaker. Everyone is super pleased and Chris has had too much to drink. He is trying to kiss the Undertaker who is talking with Kane and Shane. John and Randy are singing some song horrible wrong and Eden is the only one who likes it. The Shield is talking with the Rock. All the Divas are sitting at the table eating and talking. The Usos are playing a game with The New Day. AJ and CM Punk are talking with Sheamus and Wade. The Social Out Cast pull Chyna in for a dance.

"Chyna?"

"Shawn!"

Chyna hugs Shawn and see Hunter in the hallway.

"Come with me."

Chyna and Shawn walk into the hallway at Hunter.

"Hey Hunter."

Hunter looks up to see his old friends and looks back down at the floor and then to phone only to think.

I have made a terrible mistake.

"You can come and join us."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Anyone can come, Hunter. You just have to show up."

"..."

"Tell you what Hunter..."

Shawn holds up a shirt of D Generation X.

"What do you say we three go tell everyone to suck it?"

Hunter looks at them and thinks back to the good old days.

"Sure."

They put on the shirts and walk back into the large room and put a classic. Shawn gets on the floor with Chyna standing over him and her arms up in the air and Triple H is behide her doing the arm thing. They are yell...

"YOU CAN SUCK IT!"

The room roars with laughs and Triple H feels alot better, but he know he has to enjoy this moment cause when he see Stephanie again he know it's not going to be a pretty site to see.

"Hey! What's that blue thing on the floor?"

Seth picks up a little blue dragon.

"It's a puppy!"

"Only Seth."

...

Me: I would like to thank these people for staying up with the story- HardcoreAsylum, kimberly316, kelwalton, Stromcaster, and Hope'sLanding19. Thank you so much for hang around the story to see how it ends, but this isn't the end we still have a long way to go. See you all next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: In honor of Chyna and Prince. The world will you miss you both. Rest in peace and let go of all your pain.

HBK: This is also the very last chapter of this story and the reason why is because Chyna is dead. I know everyone is heartbroken over her and Prince.

"You stay for that dump party?"

"You should have came too, it was pretty fun."

"You know I hate that women."

"Yeah, I do, but Chyna isn't that bad if you give her a change you may like her."

"So you still love her?"

"As a friend, yes."

"I knew it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What Hunter?"

"Why did they fire her?"

"Because that's what I ask my dad to do, so I can get to you."

"So that was true. I should have known, but you didn't have to get rid of her like that!"

"Sure, I did."

"What you did didn't matter. You had me and she lost, but you didn't have to take her job from her. You took everything from her."

"Hunter...I don't even want to talk to you right now."

Stephanie leaves out the room. Hunter can't believe it.

This is what really happen and I thought she left because she saw the letter form Stephanie, but no she got Chyna fired. I need to go and talk to her.

Chyna was talking to Mick Foley.

"I'll let you go Chyna it's getting late."

"Alright thanks for everything Mick. It was nice to see you again."

"I should let my kids come and see you. They love you."

"It would be perfect to see them again."

Chyna walks out of the Cafe and see Hunter.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize for everything."

"Look sorry, but I don't want to hear it. Your wife and you have to say it to the WWE Universe not me."

"That's just thing. I thought you left because of the letter, but I just find out that Stephanie got you fired."

"I don't really care anymore, so why are trying to talk to me."

"Cause I was wrong and I know there is nothing in world that I could do about that, but if I could turn back time I..."

"Wouldn't marry Stephanie?"

"..."

"You were after money and power. Is that why you cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it, Hunter. I accept it, but the world has to know."

Chyna leaves without saying another word and Hunter stands alone thinking about all that has happen to Chyna.

"I'm so fucking stupid."

AJ Lee and CM Punk enters Chyna's office.

"Hey Chyna."

"Hi, what can I do for you two?"

"Oh nothing. Punk and me wanted to give you this."

AJ hands Chyna a sparking blue bag.

"Thank you. What is it...oh it's a little bear with a key in his back?"

"Wine him up and see what he does."

Chyna turns the key in the little bear's back and then lets go. The bear walks around and then roars lifting up his arms.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!"

"See you later."

AJ and Punk leaves the room.

"This is going to be so cool."

"Yeah, now that we had back Seth all this shit should be easy."

"Dean, we still have to wait for Chyna and tell us the plans."

"Sorry, but we have nothing else to do. She told us to wait in our room, like kids and soon she will be here. It's been 10 minutes."

"Well, maybe she...! Wait."

Seth grabs his phone and see a message from Chyna.

{Sorry boys, but I maybe a little late. They wanted us to stay and talk about some new changes. Basically it's crap. I'll just stop by later.}

"Dude, they're having a meeting about new changes."

"That woman doesn't want to hear it."

"So Dean, Seth, what do you guys want to do to pass the time?"

Dean rolls his eyes trying to think. Seth has a bright smile on his face.

"You got an idea, Seth?"

"Sure do, Rome. Anybody wants to play Bioshock?"

"I'll watch you guys play."

"Uh, I really wanted to see if Roman can play it?"

"Why me?"

"Cause I played it before I love the game I just those Spider Splicers."

"Sure, I'll play it."

"Yay!"

Hours later Chyna is final free from the stupid meeting and she heads over to the hotel that the Shield was staying only to be greeted by child like laughs.

"What's going on?"

"Oh shit! Hey Chyna will just playing a game."

"It's Bioshock."

"I like the Bioshock 2 better then the others."

"Chyna, we didn't know that you play video games?"

"I did teach japanese kids english and they taught me about video games."

"Oh so a trade for a trade."

"I just you can saw it like that."

"So what are the plans?"

"Alright, Triple H and Stephanie is going to open the show for Raw, but while they are talking Shane we ask us to get them out of the ring. I go down to the ring and tell them that they are wrong and they get mad. Next is that the Shield enters and Seth ask them to kindly leave, but Stephanie pulls out the whole locker room. She tells them to attack, but no one moves and then I tell her it's all over Shane and WWE has no more need for her or Triple H."

"And then the Shield picks up Chyna on their shoulders and say, "This is our Mom!"

"Dean, no. Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause you did everything that you wanted, so did we. You wore black. That's all that we wore has the Shield. You are the mother hound who has come back for her justice and she has others who wants to help her, because that's what they believe in."

"Nice said Dean, but you are leaving out a lot of information."

"Chyna has done so much more then what any other Diva or woman has ever done at WWE. She is so much more then the WWE or the Universe. She is her own Universe."

"You three know that you are making me blush, right?"

"Sorry."

"That's all of the plans or the major part of it."

"Can you stay and play more games with us?"

"Sure Seth, I don't really have anything else to do."

Chyna hangs out with the Shield and play video games.

"I can get rid of her. I just need to plan this out a little more. Dad isn't talking to anyone because his plan has been ruin by Shane and Chyna."

Stephanie is in her own room think of ways to get Chyna out of WWE again.

"Maybe I can use Seth and Dean as her students of other things. Then I get them three fired, but how can I get rid of Roman? Seth took nude shots. Dean was naked on camera. Roman have you done anything? I can use anything on Chyna, but Roman is my biggest problem."

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it!?"

"It's me, Vince!"

"Oh sorry, dad."

Stephanie lets her dad in.

"We have a problem and I'm sure you know who they are."

"Shane, Chyna and the Shield."

"And now your husband. Is he trying to ruin everything? Where the hell is he?"

"He's out with Shane and Shawn."

"Damnit! He can turn his back on us after all these years! How did Chyna get a hold on Seth Rollins by the way?"

"I don't even know myself, dad. I have a few ways to get rid of them, but I don't have a dirt on Roman."

"That's fine we can just remove him from WWE like how we did Chyna. I did all this to protect the future and brought her back to rub it in her face and ruin her the second time, but now she has an...an...an damn army! Ready to fight us at anytime. I not going to let them ruin his company and I put my soul on it!"

"I don't understand why she did that." 

"I told you. Stephanie is a bitch and she thinks dad can fix anything, but what will happen to her after he's gone? She never thought that far."

"Shawn, what do you think I should do?"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure."

"Chyna, told me that some time after she left that you wrote her some letters. Is that right?"

"Yeah, about 3 why? She never wrote back."

"She still has them you know?"

"She does?"

"Yep, she said that was the nice thing that you did for her."

"What about what happen at Piper's funeral?"

"Look to be honest I really didn't see her. Stephanie sent those cops on her."

"I saw that, Shane. Stephanie had guards all around because she knew Chyna was going to be there."

"Are you really that important to her?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, I say you divorce her."

"I agree with Shawn, Hunter."

"That's fine with me cause I don't need to hurt someone else again."

"Plus you still have your first wife, Shawn."

"Shut the fuck, Shane."

Cut to Monday Night Raw

"This whole thing with Chyna is going to stop tonight and I mean that, because she and my brother has taking over everything and I going to stay for this! The reason why Chyna is here because...!

Chyna's music plays and she walks down to ring.

"Alright, why the hell are you out here?"

"I'm out here to tell you two both to leave. Shane and I don't need you two here. We can handle WWE."

"You are sadly mistaking if you think I'm going to leave ring and...!

The Shield's music plays.

"Stephanie, I think you two should just leave cause you won't want to be esorted out."

"Shut up, Seth. Everyone come out here right now!"

The entire roster comes out and stand on the stage.

"Attack Chyna and the Shield!"

No one moves.

"What are you all doing? Get them!"

Shane and Shawn comes through the roster.

"Stephanie, give it up sis. You lose. No one is going to listen to you anymore. Just leave the building."

"Shane! This isn't over and you three. I have some for you! Children cover your eyes!"

Three different pictures showed up on the jumbo screen. One of Chyna's She-Hulk porno pictures. A picture of Seth Rollin's Nude shots. A picture of Jon Moxley aka Dean Amborse walking naked.

"All three of you should be ashame of yoursevles!"

"Do get some sort of sick joy of ruining other people lifes?"

"Yes, I do Seth. Now Chyna how do feel?"

"I'm proud of myself and I'm sure you are when you ruin someone else life!"

"Oh boo and do you think I care?"

"No, we all know you don't care! You don't have to ask us!"

"Stephanie, you have ran many people away from this company and yet you keep doing the same thing."

"Because I don't want them here, Roman! I come up with a way to get rid of them."

"That's a lie. You and dad come up with 10 plans to make that person leave."

"Shane, shut up! Have you been brainwash too?"

"By what?"

"Her! Chyna, how many people in WWE have you slept with!? Come on and give us the numbers! I know you bang Roman! Did you get Shane!? Did you sleep with all three Shield members!?" 

Dean takes the mic from Chyna.

"You know what, you are a whore for ruining people lifes. I bet 30 people can't come back to WWE because of you."

"Hunter, help me out here!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm your wife."

"No you're not! You're a goddamn liar is what you are!"

"Hunter, why would you say?!"

"Because you lie to me after all these years! I thought she left because of us, but today I found out that you fired her! You didn't have to take her job from her! You already got what you wanted or is it because Chyna was right? Tell me."

"Right about what?"

"That you're afraid of her! That you can never beat her in the ring!"

"...!"

Chyna takes the mic back from Dean.

"But you jump on me behide doors and try to fight me!"

"DAD! HELP ME! DAD PLEASE!"

"Dad isn't here to save you! It's all over, so just say it!"

"Alright fine! I GOT MY DAD TO FIRED CHYNA BECAUSE I WANTED HUNTER! I DID EVERYTHING THAT THEY SAID AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM NOT A LITTLE BIT SORRY FOR IT!"

"Great now get the hell out of building."

"I want a divorce, Stephanie."

"SHANE I'LL...!"

Roman spears Stephanie and Triple H gets out of the ring and goes backstage with Shawn following him. Roman and Dean picks up Chyna and Seth grabs a mic and starts to chant:

"THAT'S OUR MOTHER!"

Soon the crowd starts to chant it. The roster goes backstage has while and Shane stands over his sister who is crying in the ring. He holds out his hand to her, but she slaps it away. She gets up and walks her best to the back.

Later that same night

Hunter enter Chyna's Office

She's standing and playing with her phone.

"Chyna?"

"Hunter, what are you doing...!?

Triple H hugs Chyna.

"I'm sorry about everything that happen between us."

"I just wanted someone to admit what they did wrong."

Wednesday

"She final said it. That's all I ever wanted her to say. Now I can final rest."

...

The next morning

"She didn't show up for the meeting."

"No one has seen her."

"She said she went home to sleep. Hey Seth, you found her?"

Seth backs away to the wall and fall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Seth!? What's wrong!?"

Seth points at the bed and Roman see Chyna dead, but she looks so peaceful as if she's is even asleep.

The next Monday Night Raw

"As you all know Chyna was found at her house..."

"We will be putting her into the Hall Of Fame to honor her here at WWE."

"No woman in the world can replace her."

Triple H and HBK left the ring and heads backstage to everyone else just destroy by her death. A moment of silent was 10 whole minutes before the show even started.

In heaven

"Oh, I wanted to stay alittle while longer."

"Hi, Chyna!"

"Prince?"

"Yep, they got us both, sweetie. You ready to go?"

Chyna looks back down at Earth and then nods at Prince.

"Cool, let's go to Heaven's Gates."

Enter the doors of Heaven

"Is that...Eddie?"

"Hey long time no see."

"Eddie!"

"Dad!"

Prince looks over and see his son.

"My son..."

"Bye Prince!"

"Have fun with your friends Chyna! I having fun with my boy!"

Prince goes off with his son and find more dead singers.

Chyna sees all the other dead wrestlers.

"You're just in time, Chyna. It's bad karkoe singing night, you want to sing?"

"Sure!"

Chyna takes the mic from Piper.

This is best thing ever! I hope everything goes well back at WWE.

Hunter lays red roses on Chyna's grave.

"Chyna...I'm sorry..."

The end

R.I.P Chyna

R.I.P Prince


End file.
